Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 26
, Czech Republic |presenters = |executive = Paul Manea |host = |opening = Lenny performing "Hell.o" |interval = |map year = 26 |entries = 49 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = None |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None |winner = "I Love You" |nex = 27 |pre = 25 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y}} Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 26, also known as ESCT #26, was the twenty-sixth edition of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged. It took place in Jerusalem, after Lenny won the twenty-fifth edition with her song "Hell.o" obtaining 224 points. 49 countries confirmed its participation in the 26th edition of the contest. This includes Latvia, who returned after an one-edition absence due to budget cuts. Once again edition, because of the high amount of participant countries, a Pre-qualification round was introduced, where the bottom 4 from each semifinal from last edition will compete to win a spot in the Semifinals. The voting countries will be the own participating countries and a jury voting based in the votes from the Big 5. The 4 countries with most votes will go through the Semifinals. Tayanna from Ukraine became the twenty-sixth winner of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged with the song I Love You with a total of 196 points. Spain finishing in second place and Lithuania finishing in third place. Logo and theme The twenty-sixth edition logo of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged was previously designed by Alex Ramírez the main producer of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged and the executive conseulor, Paul Manea. The main idea was to transmit something shocking, intense and energetic due to the some issues that the contest was suffering in the last editions. Overcoming those issues between all the producers and participants, led to this magnificient logo and everything is possible if you want to Make It Real, which that's where the slogan came from. Participants Forty-nine countries confirmed its participation in the 26th edition of the contest. This includes Latvia, who returned after an one-edition absence due to budget cuts. Returning artists Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final Countries only voting in the grand final}} Jelena Rozga was internally selected to represent Croatia; she previously represented the country in the nineth edition. Elena Gheorge returned to the contest for the fourth time and the third time with Glance; they represented Moldova in the seventh and sixteenth edition; Elena also represented Romania along with Danny Mazzo in the thirteenth edition. Bibi Bourelly returned to the contest after having previously represented Luxembourg in the nineteenth edition. Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 15 winner, GJan returned to the contest for her 5th time representing Lithuania, when she previously performed in the second, fifteenth, twentieth and twenty-first editions. Hungarian representative in the eigth edition, Gabi Tóth, made her come back to the contest. For second time in a row, Atiye returned to the contest after representing Turkey in the nineteenth and twenty-fifth edition. Maraaya was selected to represent Slovenia for the third time, doing the same in the thirteenth and sixteenth edition. Lenna Kuurmaa, represented Estonia in the tenth edition as a member of the group Vanilla Ninja. Louisa Johnson represented United Kingdom in the twenty-first edition along with Clean Bandit. Irish representantive in the nineteenth edition, Shane Filan returned to the contest. The duo Benji & Fede who represented San Marino in the eighteenth and nineteenth edition, represented Italy in this edition. Noa Kirel was the Israeli representative in the nineteenth edition. The Monaguesque representative in the eighteenth edition Olivier Dion, returned to the contest to represent France this time. Vintage was internally selected to represent Russia; the group previously represented the country in the fifth edition. For the second time in a row, Eldar Gasimov represented Azerbaijan last edition. In the very last minute, Julie Bergan returned to the contest to represent Norway, who previously represented it in Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 22. 'Songs' Results 'Quarterfinal' * 8 countries will participate in the quarter-final. * The four countries in the quarter-final with the highest scores according to the voting from each voting country, will qualify to the Semifinals. Semifinal 1 Jury * (Host) * (Finalist) Semifinal 2 Jury * (Finalist) * (Finalist) * (Finalist) Grand Final Score sheet Pre-Semifinal Round '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the Pre-Semifinal Round. Semifinal 1 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semifinal. Semifinal 2 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semifinal. Grand Final '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final. Voting and spokespersons # Dominika Mirgová # Elena Satine # Edurne (Spanish representative in the twentieth edition) # Maroua Kharbouch # Ilinca Băcilă # Krista Seigfrids (Finnish representative in the thirteenth and seventeenth edition) # Freddie # Jana Kask # Kaliopi # Lepa Brena # Corinna zu Sayn Wittgenstein # Melania Trump # Kasey Smith # Ira Losco (Maltese representative in the nineth and twentieth edition) # Uršula Tolj # Diane Kruger # Pernilla Karlsson # Lenny (Czech representative in the twenty-third and in the twenty-fifth edition) # Lucy (Armenian representative in the twenty-fifth edition) # Svala # Sarsa (Austrian representative in the twelfth edition) # Mila Kunis # Valentina Monetta (Sanmmarinese representative in the eighteenth and host of the seventeenth edition) # Marisa Liz Tatiana Malyshkina Francesco Gabbani Greta Zazza Artem Myasnikoy Yannick Carrasco Freaky Fortune (Greek representative in the eighth and fourteenth edition) Isco Sabina Babayeva (Azerbaijani representative in the seventh edition) Nevena Tsoneva Ana Milenković (Montenegrin representative in the twenty-third edition) Dahï Ronela Hajati (Albanian representative in the twenty-second edition) Dominic Thiem Eliad Cohen Aleksa Gavrilović Markus Riva (Latvian representative in the twelfth and in the eighteenth edition) Matt Pokora (Swiss representative in the tenth edition) Christopher Koumides Femke Agema Andreas Schmit Sasha Lopez Alan Walker Kaya Scodelario Anja Nissen Ayşe Kurucu Other awards ESCT Second Chance Contest The first ESCT Second Chance Contest took place for this edition and was hosted by Israel. Each country could submit one of their national selection entries to compete in the contest with some rules applying for the entries. Finland won the contest with Emma and her song "Circle Of Light". Incidents 'Andorra's entry polemic' Shortly after the opening of the term of sending songs, the Andorran entry was rejected by the council members as they considered it didn't follow the rules. The Andorran delegation wasn't satistied with the decision and started an argument with the council members in which other countries were involved. Finally, the song was acepted and the council members was disolved due to the complains from other countries. 'Swedish entry' When the official recap of the Semifinal 1 was released, the Swedish delegation complained about the quality of the video of their entry which was an live performance instead of the lyric video that the delegation was claiming. The country threat to withdraw, however, the delegation and the organizacion came to an agreement and the country didn't withdraw. 'Belgian entry' Shortly after the opening of the semifinals, the Belgian entry "Mercy (Shy Guy)" by Unicq was detected to be a cover song, originally performed by Diana King in 1995. Due to the organisation problems of a potential entry change and the low publicity, the entry was allowed to remain in the competition. See also *Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged